Esto es Guerra
by Lidith Weasly Ishida
Summary: Ellos 2 eran los mejores amigos desde pequeños, peleaban si pero no duraban ni un día, hasta que llego ella Qué pasará con su amistad?, será una chica más importante? Sorato o Taiora


Esto es Guerra

**Ellos 2 eran los mejores amigos desde pequeños, nunca habían peleado hasta que llego ella Qué pasará con su amistad?, será una chica más importante?**

Digimon no me pertenece.

Cap. 1 la chica nueva

Mediados de septiembre del 2006 por ser otoño las hojas caían de sus árboles, todos los alumnos de Japón entraban ese lunes a clases después de casi 2 meses de vacaciones.

Dos chicos que ese año comenzaban su último curso en la preparatoria hablaban sobre lo que vivieron ese verano.

El primero un chico con una gran melena color castaño sus ojos chocolates y capitán del equipo de futbol, su nombre Taichi Yagami o mejor conocido como Tai.

El otro muchacho mejor amigo del moreno, Yamato Ishida conocido como Matt, su pelo era rubio y ojos azules como el cielo era el vocalista de una banda siendo el chico más guapo y popular del Instituto incluso podría decirse que de Japón.

-Buenos días - saludo el maestro con canas en sus cabello debería tener alrededor de 55 años - Espero que hayan disfrutado de sus vacaciones porque ya que siendo su último año tendrán varios proyectos y trabajos sin mencionar su entrada a la Universidad. Pero antes de empezar quiero presentarles a una nueva compañera.

Había entrado una chica de tez morena no muy alta su cabello pelirrojo un poco más abajo de los hombros y ojos rubíes.

-Su nombre es Takenouchi, Sora espero que la reciban gratamente – presentando a la susodicha -por favor pasa a tomar asiento - indicándole que podía sentarse.

Sora se sentó delante de Tai y Matt, los cuales se quedaron embobados ante la belleza de la pelirroja

-Hey la chica nueva sí que está guapa - susurro Ishida a su amigo.

-No me digas que va a hacer otra de tus conquistas - le siguió el moreno con una sonrisa picará.

-Entonces no te diré, pero bien sabes que eso ya lo deje desde hace bastante tiempo.

-Si hace bastante - dijo Yagami con notorio sarcasmo - es por eso que 1 mes es demasiado sin mencionar que de vez en cuando tener una aventura

-Bueno, bueno debo admitir que no es bastante tiempo pero tienes que admitir que es muy bonita.

=HORA DEL ALMUERZO=

Los 2 adolescentes estaban en su mesa favorita comiendo junto a sus amigos. Su grupo de amigos estaba conformado por:

Hikari o Kari Yagami quien era la pequeña hermana de Taichi, su cabello era corto y parejo de color café y ojos con un toque rojizo una niña de 15 años muy dulce y tierna. Estaba en el equipo de porristas.

También estaba Takeru "T.K" Takaishi hermano menor de Yamato Ishida, la razón por la que tenían diferentes apellidos era por la razón que sus padres se habían divorciado mientras Matt vivía con su padre él vivía con su madre. En fin T.K era rubio ojos azules alto, a decir verdad era muy parecido a su hermano exceptuando la mirada que la del pequeño rubio era de como si su mirada aun fuera la del niño pequeño. Era la estrella y capitán del equipo de basquetbol.

Hikari y Takeru se conocieron gracias a sus hermanos, y como sus consanguíneos ellos también se convirtieron en mejores amigos. Hace poco Kari y T.K. ya no se veían de la misma manera sentían algo que nunca pensaron sentir con respecto a su mejor amigo/a.

Actualmente el rubio y la castaña cursaban tercero de secundaria junto a Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya y Ken Ichijogi.

El primero era castaño que contra la luz se notaba un tono morado sus ojos eran de color ámbar unos extraños googles en su cabeza, su actitud era divertida y decía las cosas sin pensar muchas veces quedando en ridículo frente a sus amigos, estaba "enamorado" de su amiga Kari. En resumidas cuentas era un clon de Tai.

Por otro lado Ken Ichijogi era un chico completamente tímido él era nuevo en el grupo, mientras todos se conocían desde hace 7 años o más Ken los conocía desde hace solo 3 años, hace poco había sus padres lo habían transferido a esa escuela para que pudiera estar más cerca de sus amigos. Su cabello era azul marino (casi negro) ojos azules oscuros.

Davis y Ken practicaban en el equipo de futbol a pesar de ser alumnos de secundaria por su gran desempeño también jugaban en el equipo de fútbol de la preparatoria, algunas veces solo jugaban medio tiempo (o menos).

Miyaco "Yolei" Innoue una jovencita de 16 años que empezaba a cursar su primer años de preparatoria; cabello largo de color morado usaba unos anteojos donde detrás de estos se apreciaban unos bellos ojos color caramelo, era una jovencita muy alegre, activa y decía todo lo que pensaba. Se peleaba mucho con Davis, era la mejor amiga de Kari y era la futura novia de Ken (o al menos eso decía ella)

Cody Hida de trece años de edad cursando su primer año de secundaria, para su edad era un chico muy maduro sin mencionar que era demasiado serio, muchas veces no salía con sus amigos porque prefería no tener problemas y otras veces tenía practica de Kendo con su abuelo.

Koushiro "Izzy" Izzumi tenía 17 años no era muy alto debía medir entre 1.73 y 1.75 su cabello era de un gran color rojo sus ojos eran de color negro como el carbón. La mayoría de las veces se encontraba frente a su laptop ya sea por estar jugando o por su ilimitable curiosidad, era un joven muy tranquilo pero cuando te interferias entre él, su tranquilidad y su computadora cuidado que las cosas podían salir feas, realmente feas. Era el presidente del equipo de computación.

Mimi Tachikawa compañera de salón de Izzy, su piel era blanca cabello largo hasta la espalda de color castaño ojos color miel. Era de la capitana de porristas, vivió un tiempo en Estados Unidos. Ella había sido novia de Tai pero por un incidente que cometió del cual estaba realmente arrepentida esa relación había terminado. Ella intento hablar varias veces con el moreno pero el simplemente le decía que no, que volviera a hacer amigos.

Por último se encontraba Jou Kido era el mayor de todos actualmente con 19 años de edad cursaba el primer semestre en la universidad de medicina. Su cabello era de color azul rey y ojos negros ocultos por unas gafas. Como no tenía mucho tiempo libre casi no veía a sus amigos pero cuando los veía los disfrutaba al máximo.

-Es cierto que llegó una nueva alumna a su salón- pregunta Hikari Yagami antes de beber un poco agua

-Si - contesto su hermano simplemente.

- Y cómo se llama, cómo es? – pregunto impaciente Miyako Innoue.

-Se llama Sora, es pelirroja pero aún no hablamos con ella solo que se ve una chica muy amable - respondió el rubio Ishida.

Todos estuvieron platicando amenamente durante el resto del recreo a excepción de cierta castaña ojimiel quien no dejaba de ver a cierto moreno y es que ella aun sentía algo por Taichi, ella no podía volverlo a ver con ojos de amistad.

Fin del capitulo

_-Lo siento iba distraído_

_-Descuida_

_-Tú eres la chica nueva_

_-Aun así no creo que seas tan buena_

_-Solo fue suerte_

_-Vine aquí por una beca_

_- A mi banda no le gusta ese tipo de canciones_

_-Escucha a tu corazón_


End file.
